


I know you, right?

by JuliMarshmallow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Fluff, Geeky!Harry, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliMarshmallow/pseuds/JuliMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Universe A, Harry reads books, many books. He even falls in love with a character in a book. This cute little crush that Harry got became too large and was granted to go and jump universes and leave his home and universe to go to an alternate universe where that character exists…</p><p>In Universe B, Louis loves art. He draws everything he can. He even falls in love with a made up character that he drew. This cute little crush that Louis got was continuous but platonic until this character shows up on his front door…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter Uno.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: After a few months of procrastination, alas! I have gotten inspiration, so enjoy while the inspiration's still here and not gone. Also the book which Harry read is really my imagination and please don't use it because I may or may not write that book, not sure.  
> Also this story is influenced by this post:  
> http://harrysucksdickstagram.tumblr.com/post/71364708830/jackthevulture-amwatchingyou-soprie
> 
> PS:I'm so sorry for the paint I will cause with this book.
> 
> WARNING/DISCLAIMER: Pure fiction, would be cool if it was real. If you don't enjoy this type of story, don't read it and forget it even exist. The book of this story is fictional and don't use it. Also character death.

_"Louis ran through the deep forest, he heard the wind whispering the craziest things, like usual, but he ignored it all. The day was dark and the wind was cold and Louis was starting to see his breath. He continued running, like you'd run in games like tag, running glancing behind him and then back in front. This running was getting tiring and soon he'll have to stop running away. But he can't…"_ Harry read out loud in anticipation the first page of the second book of _the Artisan Series_. He'd been waiting a whole year for this book. This was book 2 and the first left him in a cliffhanger. It need with " _And so he dove into the forest, fearing for his life more than ever before…_ "  This book was quite thick, a few 600 paged long and quite a small font and full of, what Harry claimed, perfection and adventure.

 

He started book 1 last year, fell in love with the first sentence that was totally irrelevant to the story itself, but it fit perfectly. From that first sentence, Harry needed to know more. He couldn't just stop and put the book down, he had to finish it. His mom agreed to buy him the book if he agreed to eat his vegetables without just a fuss because, quoting his mother, " you're 17, almost an adult-no practically and adult and this is how you choose to act, like a damn child and spit out your vegetable that you store in those cheeks of yours, yes I did find the smushed moist broccoli in the garbage and  it was not pleasant, young mister Styles!"

 

In the end, he now eats salad (because in the book it claimed to be healthy and not evil) and got his book. The book did not disappoint him. Harry couldn't stop reading and was so grateful that it was summer so he didn't have school and was able to stay up late reading none stop. He finished the book in 3 days and spent the next 4 crying over how perfect it was, over how good it was and how perfect Louis, the main character, was. He claimed on the forth day of his depressive crying state, he fell in love with Louis. His mom just rolled her eyes and handed him a glass of orange juice and asked him to do his laundry. 

 

*

 

It was quite _, too_ quite to be normal, Anne, Harry's mom, thought 2 days later after she bought Harry the special edition of the second book, signed by the author and with extra stuff. An hour later she heard a faint whale noise and a loud thump and a faint gross sobbing. Harry was near the end of the book or finished it, Anne thought knowingly. She rolled her eyes and continued chopping carrots then swiping them off the cutting board and into the soup she was preparing. Recently Gemma, her oldest child, left the nest and was away in Uni while Harry finished up high school in Holmes Chapel. Anne missed her daughter for it was the only sane person in the house, either form herself. Harry had lost his sanity long time ago when he passed chapter 3 in the books he obsessed over and had no chance of recovering. Once he told Anne he loved Louis, she knew there was no turning back now and that this was going to become unhealthy soon, which she was right because a month later he started talking about Louis like if they were best mates and like Louis was real.

 

Anne liked to think that every teenager was like this but she spoke to the Payne's, a family friend, and found out Liam, their son that was close friends with Harry, was not like this. She found out that Liam just learned to accept and support Harry, talking to Anne in private about how they should both support Harry's choices and hope he grows out of it at some point. They decided to keep tabs on Harry and incognito talk about how they were going to handle the situation. They worried about Harry who was in his own fantasy with Louis, but they decided to just go along with it instead of fighting against it. Anne was done her soup and put bowls full of the soup on the dinner table with a spoon and water. Harry cooked every now and then and it was a real treat but it was rare because he was usually busy with his book and fantasy.

 

"Harry!" Anne called out, dinner was ready and he needed to come down and eat. “Harry? Harry Edward Styles when I call you, you come right to m-" She started to say until Harry stumbled into the dinning area, eyes surround by darkness and hair untamed. His eyes were blood shot and his posture was awful, but Anne kept her mouth shut, watching her son sit in his spot and mumble an apology for being late and a thank you for the meal and ate in peace. "So, sweetheart, how are you?" She asked with a light soft voice, starting to eat.

 

"Awful, truly awful." Harry responds, shaking his head.

 

"Why?" She asked, but truly she didn't care because it was a similar story every time this happened .

 

"They _killed_ her off, how could they?! She was so important and I loved that character! Now the whole _world_ will crash!" He wailed, eyes watering like a child who won't get ice cream.

 

"Who, darling?"

 

"Lottie! They killed _Lottie!_ Now Louis' poor poor heart that was already shattered shall never be fixed!" He sobbed as he ate his food.

 

"Oh Hun, it's just a book though…" Anne started to say but she knew she shouldn't have. (Something Harry was proud of was how she knew the characters of the story and Harry spoke so freely about them like if he knows them. Lottie was a sibling of Louis'.)

 

"No no, it's my _life!_ " Harry protested, waving his arms around. "It's my reason to breath!"

 

"Aren't you being slightly ‘ _dramatic’_?" She air-quoted in a voice.

 

"I'm never ‘dramatic’ when it comes to this lovely story!" Harry said quite poshly.

 

"Oh yeah?" Anne raised an eyebrow.

 

"Don't be cynical, I'm serious!" Harry groaned.

 

"I just want you to relax and remember that's a fantasy!" Anne exclaimed.

 

"No!" 

 

"Harry, wai-" Anne stopped talking because he had gotten up and rushed back upstairs to his room. 

 

This wasn't the first time this happened, in fact, this happened almost every time Anne tried to tell her son to get over the books. He'd get angry about how no one truly understand this dedication with the book. He'd get annoyed whenever people told him to grow out of it. Of course he never will get over it, or so he claims...

 

Anne truly hoped he got over this obsession soon. 

 

*

 

Louis screamed in frustration at the paper. He was sketching at a park, trying so hard to draw something. Something new. Something eccentric.

 

Something that wasn't Harry. 

 

It all started when Louis was finishing up high school. He was on a school trip to New York with the drama and the arts class. He was part of both, being on the top of both classes and enjoying life. He had a day off from visiting touristic areas and going to plays and musicals and museums, so with his good friend. Zayn, partner in crime and best friend, they decided to go to the famous Central Park for a walk. Zayn left to go get them a coffee, obviously flirting with someone because he took really long. Louis decided to sit down and draw. He always had his trusty sketchbook with him and his various different pencils that are beautifully organized from H's to F's to B's and with every essential utensil. 

 

He sat comfortably, balancing his sketchbook on his lap, positioning himself to lift the sketchbook upwards and in a comfortable distance with his eyes. He started to first draw lightly the background trees with the side of the 9H pencil, doing a quick nice background. He then decided to draw cartoon fairy tale character, like Cinderella and Jasmine and Prince Philip in the areas he left black. He did a pale light sketch of the body of the prince and them changed to a HB pencil and did his outline of the final body shape and outfit. Then he took a light 2H pencil and did the face, not the first time he does these characters so it was quick and he only need to pull out from a folder behind the book that had every face he has drawn in many angles, which helped a lot so he did everything from the book and not invention, most likely ruining the whole thing. 

 

A while later, Zayn still wasn't back and Louis was working on Jasmine, about to start on Cinderella when he heard a clearing of a throat behind him. Louis squealed and drop is pencil (lucky not ruining his paper) before turning to see who had cleared their throat. He saw a man in a suit and tie, quite posh, standing in front of him with a kind smile. He had fraying hair and smile lines near his mouth. 

 

"Uh… Hi?" Louis asked confused. 

 

"Hello," greeted the American kindly. "I'm Mr. Stevens."

 

"Hello, I'm Louis Tomlinson, how may I… um, help you?" Louis questioned.

 

"Well, I've been watching you sketch for a while and as a professional, I’m telling you that you've got talent kid. "

 

"I do?" The guy nodded. "Thank you!" Louis grinned.

 

"Yeah and I was actually wondering if you'd like to join a contest…"

 

And that's how it all started. Mr. Stevens, Louis now mentor, had offered Louis to join an art contest where the artists would send 3 different art works, of what happiness was to them. The prized was to work with Disney Studios as an intern/assistant to a designated professional artist for a year, including a scholarship to university. Louis took an audacious decision and entered, having Mr. Stevens to guide him since he was one of those men who knew lots about art and bought fine art works and was an art critic.

 

Louis's 3 artworks was the smile of his four little sisters, a rose and his mother's grave. When he won, he cried in his home with Zayn wooing, proud of his best friend, who won. After high school, Louis left to go to his prize, staying in touch with Mr. Stevens as he and Zayn shared an apartment not far from their university's campus.

 

That's how, while he was sketching in the waiting room for Mr. Micemen (who he had the internship with,) he got noticed for his artwork by Mr. Micemen's boss, who offered him a job to create a character for a new movie. This character had specific guidelines. It needed to be the dream boy, the kind hearted, talented, quirky, cheeky and sweet boy that everyone loves. This character needed to have a bad-joker personality that had good sense of humor but was unable to make good jokes. It was Louis' project and it took him 3 months to finally achieve the character, but when he did, it was perfect. A boy with chestnut curly hair, kinda mopped on the head. Kind green eyes, dimples, tall and pigeon toed. This boy, Harry, was perfect to Louis. He showed Zayn, Mr. Stevens and Mr. Micemen his character and they all approved, Zayn making a joke about how maybe it was Louis' dream boy. Once he handed Harry in, it was instantly approved, people amazed at the creation. 

 

The problem was who would do the voice?

 

As many times as people tried out, Louis, who was the exclusive judge and did the final and most important decision, never approved. Each person that tried just wasn't Harry! Everyone got frustrated and needed to find a voice to act Harry soon or else either Harry goes mute {(but this story had Harry singing so…) or the project would be forgotten or put on hold. Louis really didn't want that, he wanted to show the world his creation, his Harry.

 

Next thing Louis knew, he had a crush on Harry that later developed on him falling in love with Harry. This obsession, Louis’ room full of Harry’s face and hands and all peeved Zayn. This was a platonic crush that he had but Louis was simply unable to let Harry go. Harry was his inspiration and Louis hadn't drawn anything that wasn't somehow related to Harry in 4 months. This worried Zayn, who'd sigh as he'd notice Louis slowly get obsessed in a sad way because Harry didn't exist, not in this universe at least. 

 

*

 

 _What am I doing with my life?_ Harry asked himself, looked up to the sky, he was currently laying down on his belly in a park, babysitting Lux (Lou's , family friend, daughter who Harry treats as his own duckling) who was on his back playing with his hair. He graduated yesterday and was taking a gap year, figuring things out. He was an official adult and well, how does one adult? There is no exact manual on how to 'adult ' per-say, he just didn't know what to do. He found himself watching TV shows at 3am while drinking juice from a juice box and sunflower seeds. 

 

He needed to do something meaningful, find something meaningful, but what?

 

*

"Harry, please get up from the floor," Liam groaned, annoyed when he walked into his best friend's room. "It's summer, we've graduated and we still haven't gone to the beach or bars or traveled, all we've done is stay here. All you've done is weep for your Louis and all I've done is watch you." He sat on Harry's bed, watching him groan, alas, he finally showed some sign of being alive, somehow.

 

"Nah." Harry simply mumbled.

 

"C'mon! Maybe we should go to London, get out of here before we start Uni." Liam suggested, hoping maybe some outdoors would help his friend.

 

"Don't wanna…" Harry grumbled.

 

"Are you sure…" Liam persisted.

 

"Yes I am! I don't think there is something that'll change my mind!" Harry told him.

 

"Hmmm… Even if it was… a book signing…" Liam suggested as he saw Harry's ears visibly perk up. "For…"

 

"For?!?" Harry wondered impatiently.

 

"A special Miss J. M.?" Liam told him and Harry instantly got up, gasping and pinching himself ever so lightly to see if this was all real before hugging Liam and saying yes many times.

 

Miss J. M. was the author of Harry's favourite series, the one with Louis, of course Harry would go.

 

*

 

"Dunno mate," Zayn told Louis, cocking his head to the side. "This character looks… less Harry…" He trailed off, glancing the Louis' latest sketch then back to Louis' worried face. He'd been assigned to draw a complimentary character for Harry, but he didn't know what or who exactly would fit. He'd draw a little girl on his shoulders,  placing flowers in his hair. She looked more like his daughter except she was blonde and well a girl and a small child. Maybe his odd friend that's young and… Louis just wanted to draw Harry with a kid for his own poor dedicated (possible obsess, mind you) heart. 

 

"I think I'll draw another one…" Louis mumbled then groan, getting up and going into his study/art room. Zayn sighed and put the telly one, Louis just needs to find a new inspiration or get some summer romance thing soon to fill a space in his heart that's been open and raw for a while. Harry, that drawing, had covered the rawness that was opened when Louis lost his mother. Zayn just wished that something would happen soon before Louis looses his job because if they don't find a voice for Harry (if Louis doesn't operate with those who try out) then the who production's a no go and Louis goes back to being just an assistant then being his own thing with his own office. If this production doesn't happen, there's a chance Louis get sacked from being an assistant and has to find work else where, and quite frankly, this was the best because for being a simple assistant, he's getting well paid and it's flexible with his studying. 

 

Then the phone rang and that's how Louis' world crashed.

 

His aunt was on the other line crying. She was sobbing and blubbering everything, not pronouncing things well, which made Louis instantly worry.

 

"Aunt Em?" He said calmly a few times until his voice got tight and higher pitched and worried as he felt something turn his stomach, making him feel sick. "Em! Aunt Em, please calm down! Please tell me what's wrong calmly!" He panicked as he heard his aunt take deep breaths, trying to steady herself. Louis heard someone in the background asking if she wanted water or something. Where was she?

 

"I'm so sorry Louis…" She started to say with a shaky voice and huffs. "I, how do I tell you?"

 

"Tell me what? Aunt Em, where are you?" He wondered.

 

"At the hospital…" She murmured. 

 

"What!?" He asked, now his heartbeat picked up.

 

"I, well no, um…" She started to say, trying to arrange how she was going to tell him. "One of your sisters is ill." She said and hiccupped a tear. Louis had four sisters and none of them deserved to be sick. He couldn't even pick which of his siblings he'd rather be the one there. He loved all four of them too much.

 

"Em, who? What does she have? Is she there? Can I talk to her?" He asked, his throat hurting as he got out of the room and sat in the dinning room, on a chair as Zayn saw him and instantly when to make in a cuppa, knowing he needed that the most right now.

 

"She's been vomiting a lot, darling." She started to explain. "It's Lottie, She was complaining about how her legs hurt and how she felt so tired and was getting these red dots on her skin that were unexplainable and then she started to vomit blood after 2 days and we brought her to the hospital, where they are currently getting the results from the blood tests. She's getting nutrition from the IV and the medics have given her medication to calm her vomit. She's sleeping and Louis, I'm so worried." She told, sniffling tears. Louis felt deflated, or as if someone reopened a wound that wasn't fully healed.

 

"Oh, oh… Is she stable? Is she ok right now?" Louis asked and his aunt hummed a yes. "Where are the rest of the girls?"

 

"They're with your uncle right now, they don't know everything but I'm so worried, Louis. I promised your mum I'd take care of the girls and and and…" She repeated, tearing up again.

 

"Aunt Em! Right know you need to steady yourself and be there for her, leave this crying for later, right now you need to be mature and treat this as mature as possible! He told her, frowning.

 

"Louis, the doc's here, do you want me to put you on speaker so you can hear the diagnosis." Aunt Em told him, who said yes and heard a cough in the background as the quality of the phone call got poor but he heard the two people that only mattered to hear at the moment; the doctor and his aunt.

 

"Hello," the doctor greeted Louis' aunt, who said hello back and they talked a bit before getting down to business. "We have results of your niece…"

 

That was the day when Louis cried so hard over the phone, Zayn rushing to his side and comforting him as they booked plane tickets to England for the next day.

 

That was the day when he found out his sister was suffering from acute lymphoblastic leukemias. 

 

It was the day he started to draw Lottie and Harry having adventures. 

 

Giving a copy of the art works to his sister, going to visit every day (taking time off from work) and getting her to smile as she went through chemo.

 

*

 

When Harry got to the bookstore where the signing was, let's just say he was so happy, it was like he was walking on air in pure delight. He was smiling as Liam went to look at book, leaving Harry alone to make a line to the room where signings are held. He held his ticket in his shaking hand and had the latest book tucked between his arm and abdomen. His was so giddy and he could swear there was a halo coming from the room where Miss J. M. was. He was tapping his feet viciously in a manner of not impatience but of 'holy shit this is actually happening' type of tapping ones feet. 

 

Suddenly the line started to move and half an hour later he was next in line, about to meet Miss J. M.; who was just there, grinning like a fool, same age as Harry and loving the moment. She was young and looked kind of babyish, having a soft smile and dark eyes and lovely hair. She was tiny, and the dress she wore made her look like a doll or a anime brought to life, making faces and interacting with the person who was in front of her. She seemed polite and talked with her voice going low to high and very, having lots of expression in her face and voice and posture. Harry strode in front of his favourite author, letting out an internal scream as all his thoughts came rushing through, what would he say? Would he accuse her of killing off an important character (like John Green did in 'The Faults In Our Stars') or should he confess his undying love to Louis in her book, should he ask for sneak peaks? He started to panic and feel shyness an anxiety takes over.

 

"Hey you tall boy, are you ok?" Miss J. M. asked Harry and it was like god had spoken to him, (maybe, just maybe he might be too too dedicated with this author and her series) and she smiled at him brightly when he gaped and cleared his throat.

 

"Um, what?" Harry asked dumbfound, she totally had a goddess halo above her head.

 

"You're staring at me, quite worrying, you know. How may I help?" She asked, tilting her head to a side and smiled.

 

"Oh! Hi!" He smiled, using his whole-face big mouth smile. "Hi! Could you um, sign this," he handed her his book. "And um, I love your books and your writing and I kinda read your stuff religiously…" He confessed as she wrote her signature as she listened to his rambling on the book and most of all Louis, which was worrying her yet she was intrigued on how much he knew and cared for the character and how he was telling her quickly his analysis's on Louis, the plot of the story and of basically everything of her writings. 

 

She was dumbfound, did he really care that much about the characters?

 

"To how will I be signing this for?" She asked when he took a pause to catch his breath.

 

"To Harry." He told her with a smile as she wrote down something.

 

"Alright Sir Harry," She huffed in a funny voice, smiling. "Since you love this series so much, also because I've never met someone so into my work, I want you to help me with a writer's block that I'm suffering from. Will that be ok?" She asked with a soft smile and Harry could die right their. His role model was asking him, out of everyone, for help. Not trusting his voice, he stiffly nodded with a grin, biting his lips. "All right kiddo, here, I left my personal email inside the book, email me as soon as possible with a date where I can meet up with you, I'll explain then what I mean, ok?"

 

"Yes! Yeah totally!" He said like a child, swearing he was walking on clouds. She handed him the book and went to the next person in line. 

 

He met Miss J. M.; who was nice and asking him for help. He got her email. He saw her halo. He saw her smile. It was like he met the Queen of England, who had knighted him.

 

He never felt of jolly.

 

He checked the book and inside was Miss J. M.'s signature and in her writing _'I hope you find your dearly beloved Louis someday.'_

 

His heart collapsed in feels.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, it took me forever to write this and sorry, but I had exams and doctors appointments (which were um, not so positive) and well I didn’t have an inspiration nor time to write and every time I do have an inspiration I don’t have time! Please bear with me! (Also thanks for the comments, truly motivating! You readers truly are amazing when you simply give me the smallest gratitude or recognition of my work, it gives me the boost to write;))
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I’m so sorry for the pain I will cause with this book.

**2- I know you, right? (Larry Stylinson AU)]**

 

**Chapter 2:**

 

 _How would I start the email?_ Harry thought, 30 minutes later after tearing up and jumping around in the London streets like a child with Liam beside him annoyed. Liam's face showed how he was like the father who took his kids to a candy store and Harry was the kid that got the candy he wanted. After those 30 minutes and a cuppa, he realized that he not only met his favourite author, but she gave him her personal email and was waiting for a reply from him.

 

Her email. 

 

Not her twitter, not her agent's email, but her own personal email.

 

Harry started to hyperventilate, ecstatic and all. Imagine your idol just gave you their email and said, email me. It was something that made him blow up his cheeks and then make a popping noise because he simply couldn’t hold in the excitement.

 

Finally he decided to write simply a hello and ask how she was liking London and ask her why she gave him her email and that he could meet up anytime she wanted to while she was still in London (and he may or may have not included if profound undying love to her books and all her writing…)

 

*

 

Miss J. M. answered the next day in her posh polite (maybe a bit quirkier than expected) saying something Harry truly never expected.

 

_‘ Hello Harry,_

_Why, yes I do remember you and you looked quite confused when I gave you this email. Despite all my efforts on writing a continuum for the story, I have come upon a dilemma. You see I’m suffering what you may call as writer’s block and need an idea, and you have given me an inspiration with you dedication on the books._

_I would deeply appreciate it if you met up with me sometime soon at a small Caf_ _é_ _I found the other day in my tourism. Here’s the address. Please send me an email as back as you can because in a week I leave for France._

_J. M.’_

 

This made Harry squeal like a girl. It was like if John Green asked him to help him write a sequel to _The Faults In Our Stars._

 

This truly was an honor and he quickly replied that he could go tomorrow at 1pm. He tried to steady his breath as he told Liam his grand adventure that awaited him. 

 

*

 

Louis kinda just sat there, lost of hope.

 

The cold metal chair handles (where his elbow rested) were giving him the shivers as he cupped his face with his hands and took a very deep prolonged breath. The fake mint leather was revolting and the smell of plastic gloves and disinfectant was driving him slowly insane. The sound of faint crying was giving him a nasty headache and low hushed noises and whispered were starting to piss him off. The sound pitter-patter and foot steps surrounded him and made him jump when it was too loud or too close or out of beat, (yes Louis made a little tune or beat to the footsteps in birth of his boredom.) 

 

Obviously if Louis tried to draw, he wouldn’t be able to stop or he’d end up getting frustrated about how there was too much Harry incorporated with almost everything he does. Nurses keep rushing back and forth, out of the beat and a lot of paper’s shuffling and weird beeping noises surrounded him. Oh how Louis loathed this place and desired to leave the hospital.

 

If only he could, that is.

 

He can’t because his sisters go to school, his aunt and uncle work and Zayn’s visiting family currently, so he cannot leave the hospital for Lottie’s sake. He could go to the cafeteria that quite rankly wasn’t as bad as he expected, but of course there is still the smell that would soon drive Louis insane. There is also the aura of desperation, depression and dullness that filled the whole establishment, which mad Louis want to scream even more.

 

He was never the person to sit still, unless it was to do art, then he’d stay focused and work like if it was his purpose in life, which he’s pretty sure it’s that. He was always that kid running around outside, playing hide and go seek-tag or football (not the American one) or basketball. He was always the kid to bring a soccer ball with him to school like if it was his homework. He was the one to pick everyone, not just the best on the team and the one to include everyone in the game. He was always a happy spirit and everything enjoyed being in his presence. Plus being good at art made everyone awe at him.

 

That made him laugh.

 

Now he was forced to patiently wait as the doctors run some tests on his sister to see if she can have dialysis for leukemia. The chemo wasn’t helping her and quite frankly he hated having to see her vomit everything she ate. The doctors say to wait while, the chemo’ll kick in and start to work, but truly he doubts it. He just wants her to get dialysis or some blood transfusion of a sort, but that may cost a ton. Oh well, Louis told himself, it’s worth it… Even if it means no grand holiday to Hollywood because all the saving will go to his sister’s treatment. 

 

*

 

Sipping his cuppa, he sat beside the clear window at the back of the petite café as Harry awaited for his favourite author to appear. He fiddled with his outfit, making sure he looked nice, making sure neither coffee stains were on him nor any old stains that he may have forgotten to wash or scrub off his jeans or hoodie. Currently, he looked liked a huge stereotypical hipster, but he enjoy his appearance and quite frankly gave not shits on what other people thought of him or his appearance, which was a great quality because it made him more confident and it was probably one of the greatest things about him.

 

The café has the dark tiring feeling that people love. It had those low mutters and light clinks here and there and if he was an author, he’d definitely come here often. 

 

After a while, the infamous author arrived with a bag that seemed somewhat stuffed and a cute floral dress. She looked around for a bit then grinned when she saw Harry waving at her. She sat behind him and nodded to him. 

 

"So, lets begin." She told him, smiling and taking out a notebook and pencil. "I'll give you all the copy right and is 15% of the mon-" Harry raised his hand to stop her sentence and shook his head. 

 

"I don't want your money," Harry told her, "just credit's enough." He smiled. Just the fact that he was with her and they were going to discuss one of Harry's passions. 

 

"Oh, but I must! I insist." She told him, gripping her writing tool but Harry opposed to the idea. She wrote on the corner of her page to pay Harry a certain and fair amount of money.

 

And so they started on what she had planned for the book and how far she'd gotten with the story.

 

*

 

 

Loud was what it was at the hospital when Louis woke up. 

 

It wasn’t loud where he was. It was loud out of where he was, the surrounding area. 

 

That’s what startled him to wake up.

 

Then again, it was always loud. Something that was unusual was the lack of doctors rushing around; they seemed to be avoiding Louis. Who'd blame them? Louis was a mess, he was shaking, crying, has darker eyes and a darker face in general. It wasn't his fault, they told him. So he forced himself not to take it too badly. There really wasn't a thing to be done. There wasn't a single finger to be lifted that could have improved the state of things. This simple just were like so and Louis had to suck it up and nod and take it all in and understand the facts and get over it. 

 

Zayn tried to console him but how could anyone console him? His aunt tried too, kindly of course it failed miserably and basically gave up and nodded, being in a better state then him. His sisters, the youngest were confused and the oldest were coping with each other, trying to understand and be ok with things. The doctors suggested therapy to talk his way to psychological recovery but he was fine, truly, just in shock... So not so fine. 

 

Plus, the doctors did all they could but nothing saved Lottie from passing away. 

 

He was at the hospital to evaluate his depression, which he so did not have in his opinion and didn’t need to stay and just needed ice cream and time off. Zayn obviously declined this because Louis was a mess for too long and needed to get his shit together. He had a job awaiting him back in the US. He had things to complete. He had a freaking show awaiting him and his gracious talents. Louis needed to get his act together and think of the future and of his future. His time off was going to come to an end and he was a grown man and needed to make grown men decisions, such as when it’s time to stop mourning over the dead.

 

And so the evaluation began with him falling asleep in the chair from waiting. Louis was sleep deprived and was moved to a quiet room. This was where he found himself, slightly nauseated and scared, in a quite private room with his new psychologist. 

 

* 

 

"And so..." Miss J. M. Continued, "I thought hey, well, he needs some company, right?" Harry nodded. “So maybe give him a romantic relationship. Comments? Concerns?” She asked Harry, who gapped at the information that had been given. He was in shock, how could he not be? 

 

He literally just got the best news ever. 

 

His favourite character was finally going to find love. He was finally going to have the ship to his compass and his partner in crime. He was going to have someone to share everything with. This was the best news Harry could have ever gotten truly. This was quite thrilling and Harry was so for this relegation. For once, Louis wasn’t going to be alone.

 

“Yes, I, uh, I like this.” He grinned like a child. “A lot more than I’ll admit.”

 

“Good,” she replied with a smile. This smile was a smile that hid a secret because little did Harry know who would this new character be. Some mischief flickered in her eyes as the ideas came to her mind so fast she quickly bid the confused young adult goodbye and went back to the café to write the fast way authors do when they are struck with blindingly good ideas that are too great to pass. This was the hit she needed, the ice that began her brainstorm and her spider web of notions that made her type oh, so fast that made that relishing noise on her computer. Miss J. M. was kicked out of the café because it was time to close shop and she was not done yet and she was typing so fast it seemed mad, but she had hit a golden postulation that couldn’t be let go.

 

*

 

Harry woke up beside bird crap. To say it was unpleasant is an underestimation. He was wearing what he’d normally wear and had a backpack on and a Nike bag beside him, which both were full of clothes and essentials. He was alone and in a park and birds were chirping and people were jogging and glancing at him weirdly, where was he? He was sure he got home from the café and to the hotel. He groaned and looked around. He wasn’t even in London for that matter.

 

Where was he?

 

He walked around, carrying his bags, walking into a mini-mart and bough himself a map and pack of gum. He then asked where the nearest bakery or Starbucks was or something of that meter was and the man over the counter told him there was a bakery a few blocks down, gave him instructions on how to get there and bid him goodbye while giving him this off look. He still had an English accent, so that kinda told Harry he was in the same country. But it felt like he was in a different _universe._ It was an odd sensation and he needed to figure out where the hell he was. He decided to make his way to the bakery, have a cuppa, relax and figure out things and call Liam, who hadn’t texted him, which was weird.

 

Harry was really confused and felt panic was about to burst from his throat.

 

*

 

It felt good to smile when Louis accidentally burned the cookies for her sisters and they laughed about it. Louis was better now. He was smiling more. He was drawing Harry and Lottie having cute little adventures together, like his Lottie was his little sister or something. Louis would smile and tear up, then send his work to his bosses, who’d be grateful for the artwork that was long awaited and gave him positive feedback on how the project was a go again since they had the missing character. 

 

Louis stayed with his sister though, for some time that is. He wanted to spend time with them, and while they were out at school, he’d draw and work. He and Zayn transferred to a university near Louis’ family and left their life in the US, getting a flat with a new roommate called Niall, who was a joke. He was basically positive energy, laughing and smiling and eating and enjoying life. He was studying to become a teacher, but Louis truly doubted Niall could be quiet or strict enough for a teacher. He was a nice addition to his life and he felt like he made a good decision moving because he was spending more time with his family, who missed him.

 

Louis promised to learn to cook, but he was failing miserably, almost setting the stove on fire and everything on it. Zayn luckily stopped the fire and Niall (obviously) saved the food. Louis’ sisters made fun of Louis, which did (but not really) tick of Louis. So Louis decided to make up for the cookies he had burned and go out and buy a batch of cookie from the bakery near by. It would be a nice surprise for his sister that is if Niall could control himself beside a bowl of cookies.

 

His walk to the bakery was peaceful and he actually bought himself a coffee there that they sold and ate a blueberry scone (one of his favourites) and sat down for a bit, enjoying the silence of his mind as people came in and out of the bakery. One of the people was a small child, which was lost wanting a cookie. Louis pitied this child and gave him the cookie he wanted and called the police, who alarmed the parents that their son had been found. The kid's two mothers shortly arrived with the worry disappearing their face as their hugged their child in relief. They thanked Louis, who refused the reward and said that Joy was a pleasure to treat and not a bother. Apparently the hips had run off in a random burst a few hours earlier because he wanted a cookie.

 

Louis felt good when he bid the family goodbye and watched them leave together, once again rejoined. Louis smiled to himself and got his order for Lottie and cleaned up after his crumbs and small coffee spill politely and walked out when he bumped into someone, falling backwards on his bum. 

 

That someone was someone he'd been awaiting to meet for so long, it was painful now. This was someone that fate had brought him to. Someone that his heart forced him close to. This was someone that he had gravitational pulls to. This was someone he’d seen before so many times before, it was like the gods of fate were waiting for them to meet, meddling with their lives until they met. This is the event you’ve been axioms all your life for but you’ve never understood why you’re anxious for it until it _happened._

This someone was something great. 

 

This someone muttered and **oops** and Louis muttered and shy **hi.**

 

"Harry?"

 

“Louis?" 


End file.
